Mixed tape and mixed feelings (TRAD)
by Naitia
Summary: Dean ne voulait pas le voir partir, pas encore. Castiel était enfin réapparu et il était mort d'inquiétude à l'idée de le perdre à nouveau. L'ange ne cessait de leur mentir, d'aller fricoter avec les anges, d'enquêter seul pour retrouver Lucifer, et Dean en devenait fou. Il fallait qu'il le retienne, qu'il lui parle. Qu'il lui dise. Spoilers s12, fin alternative du 12x19. Destiel.


**Titre :** Mixed tape and mixed feelings

 **Rating** **:** M, you know why.

 **Pairing** : Castiel/Dean Winchester (Destiel)

 **Disclamer** **:** La fiction originale nous vient de HungryDean (Ao3) ou Jimminovak (Ffnet), je ne suis que la traductrice de son écrit et ne touche aucun droit. Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke et la CW.

 **Note de Naitia :** Hello mes amours ! Oui bon, je fais des traductions plutôt que de réviser le bac, ok c'est le maaal, mais pour ma défense... Je n'ai pas d'excuses, je vous aime et c'est tout. Donc court OS se passant dans la saison 12, attention **spoilers** , histoire de vous nourrir un peu de Destiel ^^. Merci énormément à mes adorables nouvelles bêtas qui font une équipe du tonnerre pour éviter à vos yeux de pleurer sur les fautes : Sparkling_Archangel, Meg et Mel .

Sur ce bonne lecture mes chatons !

* * *

L'épaule de Dean frôla celle de Castiel, et il partit se chercher une bière. Il savait que Castiel était simplement là, debout, sans bouger, ne le suivant pas non plus, mais il ne lui jeta aucun regard. Il avait vraiment besoin de cette bière.

Il prit quelques longues gorgées, ignorant le regard suspicieux que Sam lui lançait.

-"Tout va bien ?" Sam le connaissait trop bien. Dean soupira, essuyant les quelques gouttes de bière de son menton.

Il était fatigué de mentir.

-"Je ne sais pas, mec. C'est...C'est Cas, tu sais ? Il n'est pas... dans le truc. Je veux dire, le fait qu'on se préoccupe de lui. Qu'il soit...de la famille." Sa voix tressaillit au dernier mot et il prit rapidement une autre gorgée. Sam lisait, mais il hocha la tête d'une manière attentive. Il s'arrêta et leva les yeux, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-"Peut-être que c'est parce que... la famille n'a jamais signifié la même chose pour lui que pour nous, sa 'famille', les anges, ils ne pensent pas à cela de la même manière que nous ; s'entre-aider, prendre soin les uns des autres. C'est probablement différent."

Dean savait que Sam avait raison, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Cela le gênait carrément que Castiel ne semble pas voir à quel point ils s'intéressaient à lui... À quel point _il_ s'y intéressait. Il pensait qu'il aurait dû le savoir après toutes ces années, tout ce temps passé ensemble.

-"Ouais, je suppose." Il soupira. Il joua un instant avec la bouteille qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main tandis qu'il passait à côté de Sam, entamant lentement son chemin pour retourner dans le hall.

Lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de Castiel, la porte était ouverte. Cas était assis sur son lit, la compil serrée dans ses deux mains. Dean s'arrêta, trépignant d'hésitation devant l'encadrement de la porte.

Il remarqua comment l'un des doigts de Cas passait délicatement sur le nom de Dean. Les lèvres de Dean se courbèrent en un petit sourire face au geste, malgré sa nervosité. Il respira profondément et se racla la gorge, bien que Castiel l'avait probablement entendu approcher.

-"Tu l'as aimé ?" Commença-t-il.

Castiel ne se retourna pas, mais posa avec précaution la compil sur sa table de nuit.

-"Oui." Dit-il en se retournant désormais vers lui. "C'est très... toi."

Il disait ça comme si cela expliquait tout. Dean prit simplement une autre gorgée de bière et entra dans la chambre, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi la simple idée d'être là était plus effrayante encore que de chasser une meute entière de loups-garous affamés. Mais il avait le sentiment d'en avoir besoin, encore plus maintenant que c'était aussi apeurant.

-"Écoute." Il resta debout, la bière entre ses doigts tandis qu'il faisait tourner le liquide ambré d'un mouvement de main, essayant de paraître fort, comme si de rien n'était. "Comme je l'ai dit, tu ne peux pas nous rendre inquiets comme ça. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas envie d'être inquiet, qu'on n'a pas envie d'être inquiet pour toi, on veut que tu sois en sécurité."

Castiel le regardait, de cette façon qu'il n'avait jamais su déchiffrer ; il ne savait pas si Castiel le comprenait ou non. Il avait l'air si touché, mais également si détaché des mots de Dean, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce langage. "Je me fiche d'avoir eu une petite frayeur, mais je... Je n'aime pas ne pas t'avoir dans les environs. Alors quand tu as soudainement disparu, on... Je..." Il posa sa bière. "Tu m'as manqué."

Castiel tapota le lit dans une invitation silencieuse. Dean s'assit, regardant la cassette contenant la compil. Il avait été dans ce lit à de multiples reprises et il en gardait de bons souvenirs, des souvenirs puissants. Bourrés d'émotions, mais bons tout de même. De bons souvenirs avec un soupçon d'amertume et de peur; le sentiment d'agir mal.

Tout avait commencé quand Castiel était revenu du Purgatoire. Cette nuit-là avait été leur premières, et bien d'autres avaient suivi. Aucun des deux ne l'avait prévu, ils n'avaient pas réfléchi, seulement ressentis. Dean était tellement soulagé que Cas soit de retour, submergé par les émotions et essayant désespérément de se convaincre que Castiel était bien là. Et Cas, comme toujours, avait compris.

Pendant un instant, ils avaient parlé, et l'instant d'après, les lèvres de Dean s'étaient retrouvées sur celles de Cas et il trébucha vers l'arrière, poussant Cas sur son lit dans sa chambre de motel, jetant les couches de vêtements inutiles sur le sol autour d'eux. Peau ferme contre peau ferme, bougeant ensemble d'une façon qu'aucun des deux n'avait jamais expérimentée ensemble auparavant, ou même pensé le faire.

Mais cela arriva encore, un bon moment plus tard. Castiel venait tout juste d'être libéré de l'emprise de Naomi, il avait brisé la connexion avec le paradis et était accablé de culpabilité. Dean n'était pas aveugle, il avait vu la douleur grandissante de Castiel. Avant même qu'ils s'en rendre compte, ils étaient en train de se toucher et de s'embrasser et de se débarrasser désespérément de leurs vêtements encore une fois, et depuis lors, ils s'étaient fréquentés plus souvent.

Pour Dean, le plus difficile était de garder à l'esprit que Cas faisait cela uniquement pour le sexe, la sensation, rien d'autre. L'ange partait toujours, et ils n'en parlaient jamais. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient silencieusement établi entre eux. Aucun des deux n'en parlait. C'était juste arrivé, de nombreuses fois.

Quand Dean avait dû chasser Cas, à cause de l'ultimatum de Gadreel, Dean n'avait pas pu exprimer ses excuses autrement qu'en laissant Castiel le prendre, le serrer et l'embrasser farouchement.

Cela avait été étrange et ils avaient tous deux essayé de ne pas trop en dire, de limiter les regards, de ne pas parler. Dean se sentait tellement désolé, il se détestait d'avoir rejeté Castiel sans aucune explication, avait été jaloux et en colère lorsque Castiel, ou Steve, avait eu un rencard, tout du moins il avait pensé l'être.

Cette nuit-là dans la voiture, il avait à peine été capable de s'en aller. Voir Castiel debout devant la porte d'entrée avec une rose dans le dos l'avait fait se sentir plus désespéré qu'auparavant. Alors avoir Castiel pour lui ces quelques nuits suivantes l'avait presque fait pleurer, mais au lieu de cela, il avait serré Castiel fort contre lui et avait silencieusement prié pour qu'il ne parte pas.

Pour une raison quelconque, aucun d'eux n'était resté, et aucun n'était revenu après coup. Jusqu'à ce que Dean ait la marque de Caïn, marque incandescente sur son bras, et la seule façon de le garder humain était de donner dans la convoitise humaine qu'il entretenait pour l'ange, l'entraîner dans sa chambre, plus sévère et exigeant qu'auparavant, jusqu'à ce que le pouvoir de la marque soit trop fort et que Dean ne ressente plus rien.

C'était presque un accord silencieux selon lequel, lorsque la marque avait disparu, Castiel était apparu dans sa chambre ce soir-là. Et comme toujours, ils n'avaient pas dit un mot.

La fois d'après, ils avaient parlé. Deux mots. Après des jours et des jours de travail accablant et d'attente pour Dean, Lucifer avait finalement quitté le corps de Castiel et l'ange était de retour. Il avait manqué à Dean, ce dernier s'était presque lancé dans un long discours pour lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué, à quel point il ne devait jamais refaire ça, ne jamais le quitter comme cela de nouveau, ne jamais... Mais il n'avait pas pu parler, il n'avait pas osé laisser ces mots s'échapper.

-"Cas." Fut la seule chose qu'il avait dit. La réponse de Castiel fut tout aussi simple avant qu'il n'enlève son trench-coat.

-"Dean."

Aussitôt que Cas avait découvert que Dean était en vie, avec Mary, il était de nouveau là. Il n'avait même pas attendu que la nuit tombe. Il avait juste traîné Dean dans sa chambre, murmurant qu'il ferait en sorte que Mary ne les entende pas. Cela avait été rapide et empreint d'adrénaline, la poussière s'accrochant à leur peau en sueur, les deux donnant de l'énergie à Dean et le laissant fatigué d'attendre le jour où Castiel ne partirait plus.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il avait fait le premier pas vers Castiel la fois suivante, après que sa mère soit partie. Il avait besoin de réconfort et, malgré lui, d'amour. Il prétendit juste que les baisers que Castiel pressait contre sa peau n'étaient pas de l'amour, pas du désir. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Cas. Au début, il avait lui-même pensé que tout ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'ici n'était également que du désir. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas seulement cela, pas pour lui.

Parce qu'après, Castiel était parti. Il continuait de partir jusqu'à maintenant et Dean était sûr qu'il repartirait bien assez tôt cette fois-ci encore. Cette idée rendait le fait de ne pas en parler difficile, d'autant plus que le silence actuel était terriblement long et que cela permettait à Dean de penser au nombre de fois où il avait été nu sur ce lit, combien de fois Cas...

-"Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois partir ?" Demanda Dean, comme un enfant. "Je- Je ne peux juste pas... Pourquoi est-ce que ces anges valent plus que nous ? Tu préfères leurs plans ? Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mec ?"

Castiel ne dit rien. Il regardait ses mains sur ses genoux. Elles étaient fortes et propres et Dean se demanda combien ils auraient été terrifiés si Castiel n'avait pas eu sa grâce pour le soigner.

-"Alors, c'est ça ? Tu vas juste ignorer ma question et disparaître une nouvelle fois ?"

-"Dean, ce n'est pas si simple." Soupira Cas. "J'aimerais que ce le soit." Il se leva et commença à déambuler dans la chambre, et Dean sut qu'il n'était pas le seul avec des secrets qu'il ne valait mieux pas partager. -"J'aimerais pouvoir rester. Je préférerais... ne pas partir. Mais les circonstances ne me permettent pas de-"

-"J'emmerde les circonstances, Cas !" Dean suivit son exemple en se levant à son tour, seulement pour se sentir plus puissant. Castiel arrêta de faire les cent pas. "Sérieusement, quand est-ce que j'ai déjà tenu compte des circonstances ? S'il y a une solution, on la trouve, et on fonce dedans."

-",Mais c'est ça le problème, Dean, il n'y a pas d'autre solution." Cas le regardait avec désespoir. C'était comme s'il était sur le point de craquer et de tout lui révéler. Dean voulait qu'il le fasse, mais il savait qu'en même temps, s'il savait la vérité les choses allaient certainement se compliquer.

-"Je n'y crois pas. Il y a toujours une autre façon de faire. Chaque fois que tu es parti, chaque fois que tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone et que tu disparais sans laisser signe de vie, ou le moindre message, je me demandais si cette fois-là tu.. Tu ne reviendrais pas. Tu te contentes de rester à l'écart un long moment. Bon sang, et si tu meurs ? Je ne peux pas faire ça sans toi, mec, je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux que tu restes avec nous."

Castiel s'appuya contre le petit bureau dans son dos. Il ne regardait pas Dean, mais il y avait quelque chose d'ardent dans ses yeux. Quand il parla, sa voix était plus forte et rapide que d'habitude.

-"Et si jamais moi restant ici vous mettait tous en danger ? Toi, et Sam, et votre mère, tout le monde ?"

-"Alors je suis prêt à courir le risque !" Dean haussa la voix afin de parler plus fort que Castiel. "Allez Cas, tu ne crois pas qu'on peut gérer un petit danger ? Tu crois que je me préoccupe plus de moi-même que de toi ? Parce que tu as tort !" Ses joues étaient en feu, à la fois à cause de la conversation animée qu'ils avaient qu'à cause des choses qu'il venait d'avouer sans s'y être préparé. "Parce que je me soucis plus de toi que ce que tu crois. Et bon sang, je t'ai laissé partir de nombreuses fois. Je t'ai juste laissé me quitter encore et encore, mais à chaque fois que tu t'éloignais, j'étais terrifié à l'idée que tu ne reviennes jamais. Je ne m'inquiétais pas de la situation ou des conséquences parce que tu étais là. Mais quand ce n'est pas le cas, je... je ne peux pas..." Il savait qu'il en avait trop dit, mais il ne pouvait pas trouver d'autres mots. Il avait envie de s'enfuir désormais, mais il décida d'affronter ses peurs et de regarder Cas droit dans les yeux.

Le concerné le regardait en retour, clignant des yeux et inclinant légèrement la tête comme s'il était en train de digérer ce que Dean venait de dire.

-"Tu voulais que je reste." Dit-il. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, elles étaient tendues et nouées. "Je n'ai jamais... voulu partir."

Dean se demanda si Castiel parlait du fait de les quitter Sam et lui, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils parlaient de la même chose, même si Dean ne croyait toujours pas à ce que Castiel venait de dire.

-"Alors pourquoi le faisais-tu ?" Même maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler les lèvres de Cas trembler tandis qu'il respirait, à quel point ses cheveux bouclaient derrière ses oreilles. Il s'écarta du bureau et continua de regarder Dean.

-"C'est ce que tu as toujours fait, avec... avec les femmes. Avec n'importe qui. Tu pars. Et j'ai cru que c'était ta façon de gérer les choses comme ça. Tu... Tu pensais que je ne voulais pas rester ?"

Dean pouffa face à l'expression confuse de Cas.

-"Évidemment, puisque c'est ce que tu as toujours fait. Je ne suis pas un modèle pour ce genre de chose, Cas, toi et tous les autres devraient le savoir."

Silence. Dean était en train de s'imprégner de ce que Castiel venait de dire, pensant que ce n'était toujours pas réel à ses yeux. Tout ce temps, Castiel voulait en fait rester ? Il partait seulement parce que c'était ce que Dean avait toujours fait. C'était embarrassant que pour Castiel, le seul exemple qu'il avait pour gérer cela- qu'importe ce que c'était, était Dean. Tout était de sa faute, après tout.

-"Je croyais juste que tu partais parce que... Tu sais. Je... Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi et j'ai cru que c'était évident, donc j'ai pensé que tu ne voulais tout simplement pas rester."

-"Dean." Dit Cas, se plantant plus près de lui avec une expression presque féroce dans les yeux. "Je t'aime. Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

-"Tu... Quoi ?" Dean ouvrit la bouche, mais ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

-"Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi... Toutes ces choses. J'ai donné pour toi, et tu crois toujours que je ne t'aime pas ?"

Dean déglutit. Castiel se tenait à un centimètre de lui à présent. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps et avait besoin de la ressentir plus près de nouveau.

Il ne répondit pas parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Il embrassa Cas à la place, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça et tomba presque à la renverse. Mais il retrouva rapidement son équilibre et s'accrocha automatiquement à Dean.

-"Tu es un idiot, Dean." Il respira. Ils ne passaient pas tellement de temps à respirer durant leurs baisers, désordonnés et affamés comme ils l'étaient toujours. Mais ils étaient en train de parler actuellement.

-"Cas-"

-"Je t'ai tiré hors de l'enfer," Les doigts de Cas glissèrent à travers les cheveux de Dean alors qu'il le poussait lentement contre la porte, la fermant et fermant tout le reste par la même occasion. "Je me suis rebellé pour toi, fait tout ce que je n'aurais jamais fait."

Il retira la chemise de Dean. Dean était à la fois excité et nerveux, un genre d'excitation que seul Cas pouvait réveiller en lui. Ainsi, il n'opposa aucune résistance et était docile, faisant totalement confiance à Cas. Les mains de Dean glissèrent sur les épaules de Cas, caressants ses muscles.

-"J'ai tué et j'ai chuté pour toi, je ne t'ai jamais abandonné." Castiel le poussa sur le lit et Dean l'entraîna avec lui en s'agrippant à sa cravate, essayant de le réduire au silence d'un baiser. Mais Castiel continuait, déshabillant Dean pendant qu'il parlait. Son souffle s'accéléra. Sa voix était basse, mais tremblait légèrement tandis que ses mains réchauffaient la peau de Dean.

-"J'ai abandonné une armée d'anges et ma grâce, j'ai essayé d'être humain pour toi, je suis toujours venu quand tu avais besoin de moi..." Il ôtait ses propres vêtements désormais, les jetant simplement loin du lit sans regarder.

Avec un doux gémissement, Dean ferma les yeux et s'attaqua aux épaules nues de Castiel. Il avait peur d'en entendre davantage parce qu'il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas Castiel qui partait à chaque fois. Dean n'avait jamais vu combien il voulait rester et il se rendait compte du nombre d'années qu'il avait gaspillé.

-"Cas, s'il te plaît..."

-"J'ai continué de combattre, j'étais faible, mais je n'ai pas abandonné... Je n'ai jamais abandonné parce que toi non plus, tu ne l'as jamais fait."

Il apposa des baisers tout le long du cou de Dean, mordilla le petit point sensible derrière sa mâchoire qui l'avait toujours fait frissonner.

Dean était submergé. Il n'avait pas envie de trop réfléchir désormais, car cela aurait pu l'effrayer. Cas compris, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il enleva le boxer de Dean, luttant contre leurs jambes entrelacées. Cela les laissa tous deux pantelants et désireux d'enlever celui de Cas également.

Seul Cas parlait, mais les mots manquaient à Dean. Il était meilleur pour ce qui était de montrer les choses à Castiel, lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait en écartant un peu plus largement les jambes et en regardant fixement vers lui avec des yeux qui disaient tout.

Cas savait comment le faire se tordre de plaisir et gémir sous lui. Il avait appris à s'emparer de la bouteille de lubrifiant dans la table de chevet d'une seule main, de s'en recouvrir les doigts afin qu'il puisse doucement appuyer sur le corps de Dean avec, l'autre main enveloppée autour de la base du membre du chasseur.

Il frotta doucement sa peau et poussa jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt glisse en lui, sachant comment courber ses phalanges après des années d'apprentissage sur le tas. Il n'était pas calme et, pour l'instant, ne faisait pas les choses lentement. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient désormais sûrs qu'il y aurait une autre fois. Et Dean ne voulait pas qu'il soit lent, pas maintenant, pas après avoir parlé, pas maintenant qu'il savait...

-"Allez Cas, je peux supporter..." Demanda-t-il, déposant des baisers essoufflés dans le cou de Castiel. Ses mains glissèrent sur les biceps de Castiel, tirant légèrement sur son bras, bougeant les hanches. "Juste, prends-moi. Maintenant."

Cas retira ses doigts, mais continua de caresser Dean de son autre main, de profonds gémissements sortant de sa gorge tandis que Dean marquait sa peau. Ils ne se soucient pas du fait que ce serait visible le lendemain. Dean ne se concentrait que sur la mâchoire carrée de Cas contre la sienne, de la main qu'il appuyait près de la tête de Dean, sur le matelas, des muscles se contractant alors qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur de lui. Dean creusa la peau musclée de ses ongles, la main de Cas s'accrochant à ses cuisses, roulant ses hanches contre les siennes.

Dean aimait la brûlure de la sensation, aimait savoir qu'il le sentirait encore après tout cela, aimait la respiration erratique de Cas entrecoupée de gémissements, aimait le rythme qu'ils imposèrent rapidement, aimait son odeur familière, aimait embrasser le cou fraîchement malmené de Castiel. Dean aimait tout de lui.

La main de Dean glissa sur le bras de Cas et ce dernier saisit sa main, la maintint contre l'oreiller et la prit dans la sienne. À chaque coup de reins, il repoussait Dean dans le lit, ce dernier grondant sous le poids des leurs deux corps lourds.

Il était facile d'oublier à quel point Dean manquait de quelque chose lorsque la chose en question n'était pas là, mais quand elle fut de retour, il se rendit compte que c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'était pas timide à ce sujet, pas maintenant qu'il était jambes écartées et roulant des hanches.

-" _Dean_." Gémis Cas. Ses hanches vacillèrent presque, puis se stabilisèrent et entamèrent des coups plus assurés et rapides encore.

L'air était épais, lourd et doux. Leurs peaux se fondaient l'une dans l'autre sous les contacts appuyés qu'ils échangeaient, maintenant désespérés d'avoir l'autre proche de sa peau qu'ils ne se retenaient plus. Dean n'avait pas réalisé combien il était bruyant alors qu'il donnait des coups de hanches désespérés. Avec impatience, il s'accrocha aux hanches harmonieuses de Castiel, glissant ses mains vers le V étonnamment prononcé sous son ventre, puis sur ses cuisses épaisses, charnues et musclées, mais encore douces et chaudes, pressées contre les hanches de Dean alors que Castiel le prenait.

Dean contemplait ses hanches amples et sa poitrine et ses bras, assez fort pour le sauver de l'enfer. Il regardait son cou ferme recouvert d'une barbe de trois jours, sa mâchoire et les lèvres humides, ses yeux bleus, si bleus de Cas, maintenant sombres et emplis de luxure et ... il jouit sans avertissement, étouffant son cri dans le cou de Castiel en venant sur son propre ventre, et l'ange chancela.

Il se tendit lorsque Dean se resserra autour de lui, ses bras verrouillés autour de lui et s'arqua en arrière quand il vint avec quelques derniers coups puissants. Dean le réceptionna alors qu'il s'effondrait, épuisé, sur le lit, tous deux faibles et collants. Dans sa brume post-orgasme, Dean ne remarqua pas Cas venir presser vaguement ses lèvres dans son cou, doucement. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour que son souffle reprenne un rythme normal, pour reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il se rendit compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et combien de bruit ils avaient fait.

-"Cas..." Dean prit une grande inspiration, fixant le plafond au-dessus de lui. Avant tout cela, c'était le moment où Castiel avait l'habitude de partir. Mais tout était différent maintenant, Cas était toujours affalé à côté de lui.

-"Sam n'a rien entendu." Dit-il. Dean ne savait pas si Cas avait simplement lu dans son esprit, ou s'il le savait seulement. L'un comme l'autre lui allait très bien.

Ils écoutèrent calmement la respiration de l'autre ralentir. Dean avait les yeux fermés et sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit soudainement les doigts de Cas sur son torse.

Il retint sa respiration, puis expira de nouveau, les mains de Castiel allaient et venaient sur sa poitrine.

-"Combien... Combien de temps restes-tu ?" Il avait peur que la réponse ne soit pas celle qu'il voulait entendre.

-"Je ne sais pas." Murmura Castiel. Dean s'approcha brusquement de lui, se déplaçant jusqu'à se glisser dans ses bras, logeant sa tête juste sous le menton de Castiel.

Il était étrange à l'aise, même si Dean ne s'était jamais considéré comme le genre de mec à faire des câlins. Encore une fois, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il tomberait amoureux de Cas non plus.

-"Juste... Ne pars pas... Pas maintenant." Souffla Dean. Castiel l'attira plus près de lui, lui embrassant les cheveux.

-"Pas maintenant."

* * *

 **Note de Naitia :** Merci encore de m'avoir lu, j'espère que cela vous a plu . Et merci merci merci pour tous vos retours, ils me donnent la motivation pour continuer à publier, vous êtes toujours tellement adorable ! N'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou pourquoi pas me demander de traduire quelque chose que vous aimeriez lire en français, ce sera un plaisir.

À la prochaine mes amours .

-Naitia


End file.
